


Unbelievable

by pirate_cat



Series: Arranged Marriage [1]
Category: Descendants (2015), The Isle of the Lost - Melissa de la Cruz
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 04:41:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4733129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirate_cat/pseuds/pirate_cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Evie, kill me. Honestly, just kill me,” Carlos groaned as he laid on his bed, waiting for his nails to dry. “I can’t do it. He’s probably a total prick. My mom said his family has a lot of wealth and rich people are usually pricks. And he might not even be cute. I just can’t do this,” he whined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unbelievable

**Author's Note:**

> An anon on tumblr asked for a jaylos arranged marriage and I am happy to oblige. This is the type of scenario that always happens when I think of it. So, sorry if this wasn't exactly what you wanted. I might continue if there's a popular demand (ha). So, enjoy! (p.s. why is naming stories so hard)

“Evie, kill me. Honestly, just kill me,” Carlos groaned as he laid on his bed, waiting for his nails to dry. “I can’t do it. He’s probably a total prick. My mom said his family has a lot of wealth and rich people are usually pricks. And he might not even be cute. I just can’t do this,” he whined.  
“Carlos, I know. You’ve said the exact same thing since you found out,” Evie said as she worked at her sewing machine, finishing her outfit for Carlos to wear tonight at the event. Carlos and his groom-to-be were meeting tonight with the wedding a few days later. “We’ve both tried talking to your mom and she won’t budge.”  
Carlos rolled his eyes. “Yeah, because the businesses can merge and thrive,” he said in a mock-tone of his mother. “I don’t get why they can’t just get a contract. No, my mom is so fucking eager so send me away to some douchey rich guy.”  
For a moment, the only sound in the room was the hum of the sewing machine. “Hey!” Evie exclaimed. “We haven’t even thought about this positive. At least it’s a guy, right? Like, good thing you’re not getting married to a girl.”  
Carlos shrugged, huffing a laugh out his nose. “I guess that’s true. But he still might not be cute. Or nice.”  
“We’ll find out tonight when you meet him. And you yourself will be adorable!” Evie exclaimed once she stopped her machine and pulled out the finished jacket, bringing it over to the matching pants. “I finished! Isn’t it cute?”  
“E, I’m not going for adorable. I’m getting married, not adopted,” he muttered under his breath while he sat up to look at the tailor-made outfit. “Hey, that’s actually really nice.”  
A grin immediately grew on Evie’s face. “I know, right? And it will look amazing with the black and white on your nails. What’s his face will be happy he gets to marry you,” she said, pinching one of Carlos’ cheeks.  
Almost as soon as her hand got there it was swatted away. “Hey, quit it.”  
“Come on, let’s get you into it. It’s time to get ready.”

>>>>>

“Mal, what are you doing to me?” Jay asked, annoyance in his tone as Mal played with his hair.  
Mal shrugged. “Not really sure. I’m trying to make you look nice. You could at least thank me.”  
“Whatev--wait, you’re not sure? Mal, I’m supposed to look good, not like I just got out of bed.”  
Mal laughed softly. “I’m trying to put your hair in a bun but I don’t really know if I should do a high bun or a low bun. You really shouldn’t have asked me to help you out, you know I know nothing about beauty or fashion.”  
“Who else would I have asked? My dad?” he joked. Soon enough, Mal told him she was done and Jay stood up from the chair he was on to walk over to the mirror. Jay briefly looked at himself. He noticed Mal went with a low bun which he thought was the better choice. He was wearing a plain black suit with a yellow tie. “Thanks, M. I can probably pick up anyone there.  
Mal snorted. “You know you’re getting married, right?”  
Jay rolled his eyes. “Thanks for reminding me. If my dad wants these businesses together why can’t he just marry the guy’s mom? I’m still young, I shouldn’t be getting married. I still want to be able to play in the field.”  
“Who knows,” Mal said with a shrug. “I’m going to get dressed then we’ll leave, okay?”  
Jay nodded then looked back at himself in the mirror as he thought to himself. He really didn’t want to get married. He didn’t know anything about the guy except for the fact that he was the heir to de Vil’s coats. He didn’t even know the boy’s name or what he looked like. It wasn’t long until he heard Mal’s voice. “Hey, Jay, you ready?” He sighed then walked towards Mal.

>>>>>

“Evie, you’re great with makeup so you should make yourself look like me so I don’t have to go.”

Evie gave Carlos her glare that could kill. “I know you’re not happy about this, but you have to go. I’ll be there supporting you from the sidelines.”  
“I wouldn’t have to go if you had just killed me.”  
Evie rolled her eyes, but didn’t verbally respond. A moment or two later, Evie stepped back from Carlos and smiled. “There. You’re done.”  
Carlos turned around to face the mirror. “This is so cool. How did you design this?” he asked, looking from himself in his black dress pants, but then a blazer looking almost as if it was stained glass, but with only red, black, white, and gray.  
Evie shrugged. “We want this guy to know that you’re not boring. And what your favorite color scheme is.”  
Carlos gave Evie a small smile. “Alright. I guess we better get going.”

>>>>>

“This place is huge,” Mal commented as Jay and she walked into the reception hall where the party was being held. Mal was right, it was very big and it had to be. Employees from any major business near or far were arriving, along with friends of Jafar, friends of the de Vil family and any other friends the kids brought along, totalling out to be around 1500 people. Only a couple hundred had arrived so far.  
Jay shrugged. “I wish we could have had it at my house so I could make my appearance and go to my room until it’s time to meet the guy.” Meeting his fiance was the whole point of the party, so it didn’t happen until around 9 o'clock, while the gathering itself started at 6:30. Jay looked at one of his watched which read 6:43. No one ever gets to parties on time.  
“Jay! They have a giant bowl of strawberries, come on,” she grinned, grabbing Jay’s arm and dragging him to the table she spoke of.

“Carlos,” Evie started, “if you make this limo stop one more time just so you can pet a dog, I swear I am going to--”  
“Excuse me, could you stop for a moment?” Carlos asked the driver, cutting Evie off once he saw another dog. The chauffeur obliged, pulling over to the side of the road. Carlos hopped out of the car to pet a collie.  
“Carlos!” Evie yelled. “Carlos, it’s 7:02, the party started over a half hour ago.”  
Carlos ignored Evie, and a minute later he got back in the car. “I like dogs,” he shrugged.  
“You’re over a half hour late! Your mom will kill you!”  
“Yeah, what else is new. I still have some bruised ribs.”  
Evie frowned, not knowing what else to say. “Just--no more stops, okay?” Carlos just shrugged in response.

Jay sat by himself at a table while Mal went to dance with Ben. Jay wondered who his fiance was out of everyone here. He gave up not too long after, realizing he really didn’t care. Just then, he noticed the door open, and in walked two people around his age that he hadn’t seen before. _Oh, he’s cute,_ Jay thought to himself when he got a good look at the boy. He has _so many freckles_ and he has blond hair with dark roots, and his jacket is so original. He sticks out from all the boring black suits, like Jay himself, and Jay thinks that maybe this boy could turn the night around. The blue-haired girl he arrived with leaves him to go to the bathroom, and he just stood there. It’s obvious he doesn’t normally go to parties. _I’m not married yet,_ he thought before checking his reflection and walking over to the boy. 

“I’m going to go to the bathroom, you alright by yourself?” Evie asked, looking up at Carlos who nodded in return. “Okay, I’ll be right back,” she smiled and walked towards her destination.  
Carlos impatiently stood by himself, hoping Evie wouldn’t take too long. The next thing he noticed was a, very attractive, boy coming his way. Carlos looked everywhere but avoiding eye contact, thinking maybe he was coming to someone else. All too soon, the boy stood in front of him. “Hey,” he smirked. “The name’s Jay.”  
Carlos raised an eyebrow. “Hi, I’m Carlos,” he said, sticking out his hand for a shake.  
It took a second for Jay to realize he was supposed to shake Carlos’ hand, so he did so, immediately noticing his colored nails. They really suit him. “So, what are you doing here? This doesn’t really look like your type of scene.”  
Carlos shrugged. “Trust me, it isn’t. My mom is making me be here.” Carlos had to speak a little loudly due to the volume of the music. “What about you?”  
“My dad, actually. He’s making me be here.”  
Carlos nodded with a small smile. “So you don’t like parties?”  
“No, no, I do. But when I want to go to them. And not when more than half the people are more than twice my age,” he chuckled.  
“Do you want to go somewhere quieter? I’ve been here before, there’s a courtyard which should be better.”  
Jay thought for a second then nodded. “Sure. Lead the way.” Carlos did as he was told and soon enough they arrived at a beautifully lit courtyard.

>>>>>

“No, my dad is awful. Nothing I do is good enough for him. I put on this facade to look like it doesn’t bother me, but it really does,” Jay truthfully said. He felt like he could really open up to Carlos about things he’s never told anyone else, except he didn’t want to talk about how he was engaged.  
“I totally get you. My mom, she’s--worse than awful. Whenever I do something deemed unacceptable according to her, she hurts me, you know?” he said, swallowing thickly. “She always says I’m worthless and she was so eager to get rid of me for--”  
“Hey,” Jay said, cutting Carlos off, putting his hand on Carlos’ thigh. Carlos looked at his hand before before back up at Jay’s face. “You’re not worthless.” Carlos stayed silent, shrugging. “You seem really great.” Carlos gave a smile smile, thinking _what the hell_ before leaning in to kiss Jay. Jay was surprised, but quickly returned the kiss.  
It wasn’t too long before Carlos was in Jay’s lap and the two were making out, all thoughts of upcoming marriages forgotten. It was only when Carlos could hear his mom’s voice in his head saying ‘Don’t forget to meet me at 8:55,’ he freaked out, jumping back from the kiss.  
Noticing the watches on Jay’s wrist, Carlos asked, “Wait, what time is it?”  
“It is,” Jay paused, checking. “8:49.”  
“ _Shit,_ ” the said at the same time.  
Carlos immediately jumped off of Jay’s lap. “I’m sorry, I have to go. Maybe we can see each other some other time,” he said, thinking it most-likely wouldn’t happen.  
“Yeah, me too. See you,” Jay said, heading off to see his dad, Carlos to his mom.

>>>>>

“Where have you been?” Cruella asked the second Carlos opened the door to their designated room.  
“I was enjoying the party you threw for me,” he said as she pulled him over to her.  
“I need to make sure you don’t look like a slob.”  
If it was anyone else, Carlos would have retorted, but he didn’t want to risk getting a fresh bruise right before he met his soon-to-be husband. “I’m sorry, Mother.”  
“You should be.”

“Hey dad, I’m here,” Jay called, looking for his father.  
“It’s almost time.”  
“I know, I was just having a nice time. This party was thrown for me after all.”  
“We don’t have time for this. We need to get you downstairs so you’re all set to enter. This is a big deal. If you mess this up our merge might not work.” Once Jafar turned away, Jay rolled his eyes so hard they almost fell out.

>>>>>

The two boys were set to walk in from opposite sides of the ballroom and meet in the middle. Carlos thought it was all too cheesy and since he didn’t want to do it in the first place that made it worse. He got his cue to start walking and he was downright embarrassed. He kept his head down, not wanting to look anyone in the eye. It was only when he finally met in the middle he looked up, his eyes immediately widening. It was _Jay._ As in the-guy-he-just-made-out-with Jay. So not only was Carlos getting married to someone _really hot,_ but also someone he actually got along with. For once in his life, Carlos’ luck was pretty good. And he was really excited to get away from his mom.  
"You didn't tell me you were getting married," Jay whispered, looking Carlos in the eyes. "It's not nice to lead someone on."  
Carlos rolled his eyes and gave a soft laugh. "You're one to talk."

**Author's Note:**

> So, if you want, you can check my tumblr lousywithsta-cha.tumblr.com and prompt me! I do have some other prompts I'm working on and with school starting, it might take some time, but I will get to them! Thanks again!


End file.
